Camp pistis and The Summer Olympics
by percabeth-fan-4-ever
Summary: The Gods Play Truth or Dare. Result: Summer Olympics  It's supposed to be Camp vs. Camp. Result: Huh?   What if there was another camp for demigods and they were coming to compete? Result: Inevitable Fun...For us  And where does Romance and fluff fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! For those who don't know, this story was meant to be a rewritten version of my other uncompleted story A Game to Play. I've already said to some of you that I would wait to post this new story but after I finished this chapter I was so excited that I just COULDN'T wait.**

**I should tell some of you that while writing this I got completely different ideas and this is how it ended up. Some of you can all but forget that this story is related to some other one and just read since I just included little facts from the other story which I will be deleting in a weeks time.**

**I was going to quit writing and that's why I haven't written anything for so long and deleted my other stories so I guess you can call this my first story. I accept constructive critism. Flames are also welcome because I'm really excited about this story and I won't stop writing unless you want me to.**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson! LOL**

**P.S This story: after TLO**

**P.S.S I prefer replying to reviews at the authors note, all at once instead of PMing every single person. Just so you know if I'm lucky enough to even get one. **

Annabeth's Pov:

_Whoa…What just happened? _

Earthquake? I doubt it, but that's my only option…for now. Okay, let's start from the beginning…

I was walking towards the Poseidon cabin, returning from the stables after not finding Percy there, when I literally felt the earth shake. Now, you might ask two questions;

Why do you doubt it's an earthquake? And why not look at Percy's cabin before the stables? Well, one, because I'm pretty sure the camp boundaries protect us from almost everything, and _yes_ it includes earthquakes but anyway, to the next question.

Percy has been spending most of his time in the stables, lately. Of course I don't blame him, if _my_ Pegasus had a serious case of allergy and would drive me insane about it I would also have to spend some more time with him/her. But, in Percy's condition, it is a tad bit more different.

You see, an extremely stubborn Pegasus, Blackjack, plus a master he can telepathically talk to while he is dying to be scratched is NOT, if you ask me (or Percy in this case), a good deal and is the only time I am happy for not having to talk to sea-creatures in my head like Percy.

Well, I think that Blackjack was overreacting since hives aren't supposed to be as itchy as it would have been to a human (or demigod in this case). Percy told me that it's better for him to go and "scratch" his neck, chest, shoulders, and wings every one hour rather than lose his mind because of an overdramatic Pegasus.

Of Course, Percy is also in the blame here. I told him that he could just pay another camper to do the job instead, but he didn't agree because –as he told me- he loved his Pegasus. Of course, I know he loves Blackjack and all but I think Blackjack isn't doing it _only_ because he loves his Pegasus but because –again, as he told me- he spent hours trying, and failing, to figure some solution to this situation, and it took me about two seconds to suggest my current idea. He doesn't want to seem weak or something like that, that others boys feel when a girl beats them. I don't want to go and crush Percy's "man pride" or anything now would I?

Percy was smart and kind-of saved Olympus (Luke killed himself/Kronos…Remember?) but sometimes he seriously can be such an arrogant Seaweed brain.

If his soon-to-be-nonexistent-brain-cells self-annihilate themselves at this rate I will have to find him a new nickname, and believe you me finding an original nickname like Seaweed Brain is not easy.

Anyway, let's get back to the point.

As I said, I was done with checking the stables when I heard someone yell.

My hand automatically reached for my dagger but someone –or something- crashed into me before my hand could reach its designated target and for just a second everything went black and I felt myself fall down.

A few seconds later I heard another yell and finally opened my eyes which I had closed because I didn't want to deal with a soon-to-be-expected concussion.

After I opened my eyes my first thought was:

_Great! No concussion._

_Of course not, Brainiac. If everyone who fell on grass had a concussion what would happen to this world? _My conscience argued/tried to put some sense into me.

_Well, sorry but I just hit my head. AND I didn't fall someone knocked me down…wait WHAT? _

Well, that argument didn't last long. At least not long enough before I opened my eyes and saw a pair of familiar, but worried half-goat eyes staring right back at me.

**(A/n I was planning to finish over here just to hear your ideas and see if I should continue but than I decided to not be so cruel, so you should thank my conscience)**

"Grover?" I mumbled while trying to sit up, but Grover was still on top of me.

Realizing that he got up and offered me a hand which I gladly took while still, for _some_ reason, expecting a concussion.

_Why…? _My conscience was about to start another argument –is it just me or does that sound mental- if Grover didn't interrupt my mental self for debating over concussions.

"Annabeth" he said with a sheepish grin, but I also noticed that the worried look never wavered. Though he crushed me into an almost-unconscious state I had a feeling that that wasn't the reason he looked so worried or so impatient.

I opened my mouth, about to ask if everything was ok, and since he is in the Council of Cloven Elders everything might _not_ be ok, when I heard another, more feminine-and-still-adequately-rougher scream that could only belong to one person.

"CLARISSE!" Grover jumped and was about to start running when the mentioned-person's hand grabbed his arm. _CRACK!_

Grover screamed, but this time in pain rather than agitation.

"What did you do? You BROKE his arm!" I screamed at Clarisse and punched her hand away from Grover. The only little thing I forgot was that Clarisse's arm was acceptably larger than mine and my brain considered that only _after _the pain stung like a bee, or should I say like Mrs.O'leary?

On the good side, I'm pretty sure my arm isn't broken. On the bad side we now have a crowd gathering to watch the scene. I'm pretty sure it was Grover's and not _my_ scream that got everyone's attention, or so I try to convince my current, more-than-normally arrogant self.

"What's going on in here?" Said the last person I wanted to see at the moment, it's not like I wasn't _expecting_ him to be here or anything.

_Of course you are expecting_ him _to be here. Couldn't you think about this whole pointless situation_ before _he came? Don't blame me for calling you stupid._

_But, dear conscience, if I'm stupid so are you so shut your mouth up and you just called the situation pointless, how was I supposed to expect anything out of it?._

_Annabeth, I don't have a mouth…But _you_ do._

_Ugh! I would rather have an allergic Pegasus in my head _any day_ rather than you, you know?_

_Oh! Don't you think you're a little young to give up on your soul? I mean you have a whole lotta life in front of you?_

_UGHHH! _

**Hi Again! Please tell me your ideas about the chapter and if my attempt at improving my writing was a failure, in a review. You can also tell me if you want more Annabeth vs. Conscience. I'm currently stuck on a string between paranoia and excitement.**

**I am really proud of this chapter and already have the whole plot ready in my mind if you would want me to continue this story. And I know I didn't really explain anything about the characters clothes and about the setting but you can be certain I will in the next chapter.**

**Review, even if it's to tell me your favorite song.**

**Love, **

**percabeth-fan-4-ever **


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's Pov:

"What's going on in here?" Said the last person I wanted to see at the moment, it's not like I wasn't _expecting_ him to be here or anything.

_Of course you are expecting_ him _to be here. Couldn't you think about this whole pointless situation_ before _he came? Don't blame me for calling you stupid._

_But, dear conscience, if I'm stupid so are you so shut your mouth up and you just called the situation pointless, how was I supposed to expect anything out of it?._

_Annabeth, I don't have a mouth…But _you_ do._

_Ugh! I would rather have an allergic Pegasus in my head _any day_ rather than you, you know?_

_Oh! Don't you think you're a little young to give up on your soul? I mean you have a whole lotta life in front of you?_

_UGHHH! _

"Annibell, Claire, Grover?" Mr.D asked glancing at each one of us with a wary look and only telling Grover's name correctly, I guess that him being in The Council of Cloven Elders might be the reason, "what's going on in here?" I wish I knew…

_You wish a lot, brainiac._

_Great, my conscience gave me a nickname…:(_

_How did you do that sad face? You can't do that to your conscience!_

_I did it just the way I did it. :P_

Grover was about to open his mouth when I cut him off, "Mr.D, can we talk to Chiron?"

_Or can you tell me how you did it? Or I will say CONCUSSION out of the blue every few seconds and drive you mad!_

_How can one's conscience be so cruel? How can what I just said_ not _sound mental?_

Mr.D glared daggers my way and stood up, "Well, Miss Chains _I_ am here so why don't you tell _me _what's going on?" I had to use everything within me to not wince as he me asked in a fake, sugar-sweet tone while batting his eyelashes. Don't ask me how he managed to sound or act like that, because it's really disturbing and I don't think I want to know.

_CONCUSSION!_

I stayed silent since I was seconds away from blowing up and asking him if he even cared at all.

_Calm down Annabeth, Calm down…_

The god of wine, or wine-dude as everyone calls him behind his back, glared at me one last time before telling us to go to the Big House and that we would find Chiron over there. Guess I was right; he was too busy to come around and care.

_CONCUSSION!_

"Did he just call you Miss Chains?" Grover asked with an amused look, although I had this feeling that it wasn't because of my new last name. He was still walking as far away from Clarisse as he could and clutching his left arm; which must've been hurting...

I rolled my eyes.

We were out of the chamber, or should I say rectangle, of cabins and were making our way towards the big house. I was about to open my mouth and ask Clarisse what was going on when I turned my head and saw something I should've seen before, something that not even the cap she was wearing could cover. Clarisse's hair was pink.

And I'm talking about HOT PINK over here. I was doing my best to not topple off with laughter while walking. Guess the new surname wasn't the reason Grover let out a chuckle every 15 seconds or so and tried to cover it with a cough. I don't blame him, so was I.

I mean, imagine what it would look like because I sure-as-hell can't describe the scene before my eyes.

After a 5 minutes walk, with a sullen Clarisse who would glare at us every so often, we were standing in front of the door to the Big House.

"Uhm, I don't think Chiron actually knows about anything" I raised my eyebrows, "…_yet_, so I don't think we should tell him right away" Grover suggested with a hopeful look which suggested that he would be in trouble if Chiron learned about whatever-the-hell was going on.

"And what do you think will happen when he learns about it? Since I'm pretty sure that the whole camp already saw this…_this_, he will probably learn pretty soon" I answered knowingly while using hand motions, trying to describe what was going on.

How did I end up here?

Now that I put my mind to it…What _would_ Chiron learn? My first suggestion was, Grover dyed Clarisse's hair pink and that's why Clarisse was chasing him around but I don't think Grover would do that. He would've guessed the consequences.

So I took the risk and did what I was about to do only 5 minutes ago, "Clarisse?"

She turned towards me with narrowed eyes; I guess the fake-coughs didn't sound so real after all…

_CONCUSSION!_

"I was wondering…" I could say it, I also couldn't because I had a feeling this would end badly. Luckily (or not?) Chiron chose that moment to open the door and make his appearance… or should I say exit?

Unfortunately the door to the Big House opens outward and considering that we are standing in front of the door I'm guessing that you can imagine what happened.

If not, here you go...

Grover had his back to the door and was in the very front when Chiron opened the door and it hit him from the back, and after hearing him scream I wondered if it would _really _hurt so much or was it because of being startled.

Anyway I didn't have to wonder long because Grover jumped on me and, after loosing my balance, I fell on Clarisse.

It all happened really fast. One second we are standing the next Grover jumps on me and the last thing I remember was hitting my head on Clarisse's armor.

_CONCUSSION!_

**I know, I know… I didn't really mention much of the setting and so on again. Well I'm sorry but that's the way I right! Well… Percy's coming in at the next chapter and you all will get to know what is going on over here!**

**Review! **

**Love, percabeth-fan-4-ever**


	3. Chapter 3

_It all happened really fast. One second we are standing the next Grover jumps on me and the last thing I remember was hitting my head on Clarisse's armor._

_CONCUSSION!_

Annabeth's Pov:

"Annabeth"

I've been hearing my name and other muffled noises over and over for a while now.

I could feel pain coming from the back of my head, from where I had hit it on Clarisse's ridiculously large armor, and it was killing me but I've had worse. The part that bothered me was that I couldn't open my eyes and that had never happened before or at least not for this long, however long _this_ was. I felt like someone had placed bricks on my eyelids.

After trying for Gods know how long I gave up trying to open my eyes and started trying to identify the source of the sound, or is it sounds, that was coming from so close but yet so far. You tell me if that makes any sense.

I was in a room where everything was black and when I say everything I mean nothing because there just wasn't anything.

_Alright Annabeth, you officially lost your mind…_

I sighed. I couldn't make out anything but I knew that _they _were just…there. This whole unconscious thing was new to me thanks to my years-long close combat/knife fighting training. OK, that's not entirely true…Curse the day Percy found my weak spot. Talking about Percy, I thought I could make out his voice through the bundle of sounds in my head but my afore-mentioned head was like an untuned radio right now so I decided to let go and concentrate on something that wouldn't increase the pain behind my eyelids.

_You see, you just found a positive side of being unconscious while being unconscious._

_And what's that positive side?_

_After passing out more than one times during sword fighting (thanks a lot Percy for not being able to control your strength) you actually figured out the things you should and shouldn't do while being unconscious starting with not concentrating on sounds. _

I talked, more like listened, to myself because there just wasn't anything better to do and you guys already pretty much got that I'm a nutcase. Talking about nutcases, I wonder if all the children of Athena are like this if you know what I mean by _this_.

_Hell, even I don't know what you mean by _this_ can't you just shut up and be _unconscious _like you should be…_

_But I am-_

**(A/n I know I'm giving you all a headache from this but I've never been unconscious and I've never written anything from the Pov of someone unconscious. I realized it's actually fun! ****)**

"Hey, she's coming around" someone squeaked.

Shuffling…Footsteps…Some more shuffling…

"Annabeth?" Another voice asked as I tried and finally succeeded in opening my eyes.

_VICTORY! *insert happy dance here*_

The first thing I saw was 2 blurred shapes but soon my gaze began to focus. I suddenly found myself staring into deep pools of emerald; I could feel a stupid grin adorning my face for an unknown reason.

I stared at Percy with a smirk for what seemed like hours before Grover, clutching his arm which was in a cast, broke in for the umpteenth time that day.

"Annabeth, I'm really, really, really, really sorry. I know this is the second time this happened today and you probably will kill me but I'm still really, really, really sorry", he droned on but I tuned him out when I began to feel yet another headache coming up.

My expression must have been that of something really bad that soon Percy broke in.

"Uh, Grover? I think the best thing you can do for her right now is to leave" Percy said to Grover without tearing his gaze from mine, giving me a sheepish look.

"Oh, Ok. Later then" Grover gave a brief uncertain wave, let out a relieved chuckle and stormed out of what I now realized to be the infirmary.

The second he left I found myself and Percy laughing until tears started streaming out of our eyes and saying mumbled, inarticulate words. After a few minutes of this we both found ourselves with flushed faces, breathing hard.

"Phew…Well, you seem fine" Percy said, still slightly laughing, gesturing to me still trying to catch my breath on the bed they had placed me in.

"Yep" I replied shortly, trying to catch my breath, realizing how weird-in-a-kindda-good-way this situation had turned out.

Percy leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, "So…What's going on? I was in at the beach when I heard someone saying something about you and Grover screaming and Clarisse with pink hair?"

Percy seemed genuinely confused so I told him what had happened for the past… few hours? Hold on…

"How long have I been here?" I asked in a rush as I bolted upright on the bed interrupting whatever Percy was saying.

"Yeesh, calm down…only about 30-45 minutes" Percy chuckled.

"As I was saying", Percy gave me a meaningful look daring me to interrupt him again, " obviously Grover has something to do with Clarisse having pink hair, which is odd since Grover usually isn't the pranker kindda guy, which brings me back to the idea that it probably wasn't him."

I rolled my eyes at how slow Percy sometimes could be, "I know, Grover obviously had nothing to do with it but I suggest we don't get into that right now. Anyway, uhm, the reason I was looking for you today-"

_BAM!_ The door was kicked open by a satyr breathing hard, suggesting he ran all the way here from wherever-he-came-from.

"Did you see", deep breath " Grover?" The satyr asked in a scared tone.

"Uhh…" I didn't know what to say. What could be so urgent as to make a satyr break into to the big house (the infirmary's in the big house) like that? It would be really disrespectful if Chiron was here.

"Please" the satyr said in a hurry, "or Clarisse is gonna kill me"

Oh, that explains the scared look.

Percy was about to open his mouth but I nudged him, backing up my previous statement of not getting into _this thing _between Clarisse and Grover, I had more important things to tell him.

"Grover left about 10 minutes ago" Percy glared at me, and I did the same, "but we don't know where he went" I went on still glaring at Percy while pinching his arm outside of the poor satyr's eyesight.

"Oh… OK then" he said on the verge of tears now and left just as fast as he came.

I was about to open my mouth when the satyr returned, apologized about the door and the entrance and all and left yet again and for what I hope was the last time. I think I had, had my fill of seeing terrified satyrs for today.

Percy stopped glaring at me and looked at the place I was pinching him on his arm which would have been pretty red by now if he wasn't invulnerable. I let go of his arm. He began to open his mouth but I raised my eyebrows offering a silent agreement to just forget about _this_ _thing._

"So…Why were you looking for me today?" He asked accepting my agreement.

**I know, I know…You guys probably forgot about me by now but guess what? I actually updated! I feel pretty stupid for starting a story and not updating but I'm doing all I can with school in the way. Did you know that my school (and I'm not joking about this) is the most strict school on earth? Or just the city I live in but still, you don't want to be there to hear the 45 minute speech our teachers give us about why not doing homework is a sign of laziness and won't get us anywhere in life.**

**Anyway…I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter which I wrote instead of studying for my midterms as an apology for you guys.**

**Love you all, and I hope you won't punish me by not reviewing because I have my midterms really soon and I really need motivation to write…Am I bribing you guys? If I am I'm really sorry…**

**Love (again), percabeth-fan-4-ever.**


	4. Chapter 4 What The Hell is Going On?

What The Hell is Going On

"_So…Why were you looking for me today?" He asked accepting my agreement._

I told him all I knew.

I was packing up my blueprints in my office at mount Olympus when I heard two people talking outside the door, or at least I figured it was two considering the conversation went mainly between 2 people.

"So you eavesdropped" Percy said smugly.

"NO! I just heard them speaking"

"How can you just…" I punched him in the arm.

"Do you want to learn what happened or not?" I inquired raising my eyebrows and continued telling him what happened after I heard him mumble something like "whatever…"

"It's gonna be so AWESOME!" I heard a male voice say.

"I know the half-bloods are going to be so surprised!" a second voice said.

"What do you mean? Don't they know about…" the first voice began but the second voice overlapped him.

"Shh…There are half-bloods around here, we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise"

"Humph…I still don't see how the centaur will agree to this, I've heard about the history between him and the other leader" The first voice said.

"What history? I doubt they ever interacted at all; both of them keep their distance, they don't even stay in the same continent with each other".

"Well, they better work it out. No one disagrees with Zeus, I remember what happened to the last person that did" I could almost feel the person who said this shuddering, as they continued walking their way.

I waited for awhile, making sure that the owners of the 2 voices were far away before leaving the office.

"What did they mean by all this? And what centaur are they talking about?" Percy interrupted me again. This time I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think the centaur they were talking about is Chiron" I said, "I mean they mentioned _him_ being the leader, emphasis on it being a _he_"

"But Chiron is the activities director not-"Percy began but it was my turn to cut him off.

"He is considered the leader of the camp at mount Olympus. I don't think they think much of Dionysus up there; at least not over things that are related to camp"

Percy snorted, "I wonder why…"

After the two voices left, I headed towards the main square, which I had designed. The main square was kind of like Central Park, if you could think of Central Park covered in white, polished marble gleaming in the afternoon light instead of grass, and statues of Gods and heroes instead of trees. It wasn't that big (according to Olympus standards) but it was always crowded, and if you wanted any information over anything it would be the first place anyone would suggest.

I passed a crowded concert area and made my way towards the Sky Fountain; which was in the center of the area and was named after Zeus, whose statue adorned the center of the enormous fountain, standing out upright in the crowd.

I reached the fountain and started up a conversation with what looked like to be a young Godling.

"So did you hear about the event coming up?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound suspicious which I apparently didn't since the Godling immediately answered.

"Of course! Everyone's talking about it, I can't believe Apollo was dared to organize the Summer Olympics! It's gonna be so awesome, though it would've been better if it wasn't Apollo organizing it, that way we wouldn't have to hear one of his haikus" the young Godling answered thrusting his head about to the rhythm of the music coming from the concert area and smiling at me in a more-than-friendly way.

"Dared?" I asked before I could stop myself. The Godling looked at me questioningly, cocking his head to the side and right when I thought I had blown everything up he said,

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Apparently Aphrodite got bored and convinced the Gods to play truth or dare"

"Truth or dare?" I could feel my eyes widening in their sockets, what were the gods thinking; playing truth or dare?

"Yeah" the Godling simply said and gave me one more questioning look before disappearing in the throng of people going towards the concert area.

"I wonder who was singing in the concert to attract that much attention" Percy said.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that there's going to be Summer Olympics, organized by Apollo no less, and the camp is going to compete in it" I tried reasoning with Percy who still seemed to be thinking about the concert.

"Annabeth, why are you worrying so much? I think it's cool that we're contributing in the Summer Olympics thing, I would love to kick the Stoll Brothers ass after their last prank."

"Percy you don't get it, I also asked around about this. Apparently it's not only us contributing, there's some other camp or something"

"Some other camp for half-bloods? Well, that would explain the two leaders thing you _overheard _earlier" Percy reasoned, and I sort of smiled; happy to finally get some sense into him.

"Yeah but remember, Chiron apparently doesn't get along with this _other leader_, maybe that's the reason there are two separate camps" I said after thinking over everything I've said earlier.

"Or maybe it has something to do with this other camp being in another continent" Percy supplied, a little too smugly.

"Maybe" was all I said before getting up from the bed and ignoring the look Percy was giving me, "let's go seaweed brain it's almost time for dinner"

And as if on cue I heard the conch horn blowing in the distance as Percy got up and held my hand as we made our way to the dining pavilion both of us deep in our own thoughts.

_Missed me? _I heard a voice in my head.

_Ughh…Not you again!_

_ME? But I'm you… _

_You learned how to make the sad face?_

_Yup, anyway I just wanted to say that this whole thing may have something to do with Clarisse having pink hair. _My conscience suggested and I began thinking of ways on how that could be related to the gods. But I also thought about things more important right now.

Was there another camp for half-bloods? If so, why didn't, supposedly, Chiron get along with their leader? And of course, since when do the Gods play truth or dare? What the hell is going on?

**HAHA, I updated! This chapter is basically an information chapter, and I'm planning on making the next chapter on Percy's POV. **

**I know, you guys probably forgot about me, and I really can't say how sorry I am for not updating for such a long time. Anyway, to cut it short, I just want to thank you guys for taking enough of your time to review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**P-F-F**


	5. I Meet Chiron's Twin

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Clarissa Jackson, I wasn't planning on writing anything for awhile for personal reasons but when I opened my inbox and saw that she added me to her favorite author list I got so worked up I just couldn't **_**not **_**write the chapter so here you go. Once again, thanks Clarissa!**

Percy's POV:

First things first, I really didn't see why Annabeth was making such a fuss out of things.

True, the gods playing truth or dare (or Aphrodite being able to _convince_ them to play truth or dare) was not exactly good news but I was more worried about the dream I saw last night.

_I was some kind of a bird and I'm not sure that I liked the feeling. After all I was changed into a guinea pig before and I definitely did NOT enjoy that experience, but for some reason this was different._

_The first thing that came into my mind was "Wow, the world looks big…and dark?_

_That's when I realized that I was in a cavern. I couldn't see much since there was no source of light but I figured the place was huge after hearing the echo of my wings flapping wildly; kind of like a chicken trying to fly. And no, I didn't just compare myself to a chicken._

_The air was so moist that I was trying hard not to gag or whatever it is birds do. As I said the place was huge but I, or the bird, couldn't move. It was as if I was trapped…No, not trapped something was pushing me down and that's why I was flapping my wings._

_Wait… Were those trees? Trees were pushing me down?_

_I couldn't tell you just how the bird managed to do it but it spiraled through the trees and after what seemed like forever I could finally see where the bird was heading… towards the ceiling._

_I was heading top speed towards the ceiling and I had no idea how to stop. _

_What would happen to me if I die in a dream? I wondered but decided not to think much about it, I really didn't want to know the answer. Right when I was sure that I would crash into the ceiling a blinding light engulfed me and seemed to form a shield around my tiny body._

_I suddenly felt the same way I did while escaping the underworld for the first time and I knew that I was passing through the ceiling. As I flew upwards the light began to fade and right when I was starting to panic I emerged through white-hot sand but this time something was different. I had hands. _

_By the time it took me to get out of what I figured was a sand dune, I figured out that I was a guy. And not just a guy, a huge muscular guy (or so I figured from the size of my arms); the type you might see on posters in a gym._

_When I got out I saw that I was in a dessert and also the person I was least expecting to see. A centaur that looked suspiciously much like Chiron smiled down at me and offered me his hand but instead I lunged at him with my bare hands. _

_While the muscular dude was wrestling with what I figured was Chiron's twin or something I got a glimpse of his mind and felt his rage. My vision turned red and I fought even fiercer than before. I felt like a vicious animal, biting, grappling, tearing, doing anything to harm the centaur but Chiron number 2 would always deflect my attacks._

_I knew that he didn't want to hurt me, he wasn't attacking; just defending and that made me even madder if that was actually possible. _

_Die centaur…Die… _were my last thoughts before I woke up drenched in my own sweat and still able to taste the rage that seemed to have seeped into me from the dude fighting Chiron's twin.

I couldn't go back to sleep after that, and I really couldn't go talk to Chiron about this. I somehow felt guilty for attacking him (or his twin), though I couldn't stop myself from wondering why the muscular dude was so angry at Chiron. What could he have done?

These thoughts clouded my mind all through the day, and for some reason I had this feeling that the dream had something to do with what Annabeth had told me but I just couldn't put the pieces together.

Anyway, you might be wondering why I hadn't told Annabeth about this. The thing was I was about to go find Annabeth when a camper came to the beach and told me something about Grover being chased by Clarisse who happened to have pink hair. I must admit the idea was amusing but there wasn't much amusement left when the camper mentioned Annabeth being in the infirmary. I zoned out, stopped listening to whatever else he was saying, and pushed him aside running towards the infirmary.

Grover told me it was nothing big, and he was probably right since I would've felt it if she was seriously hurt, but I just couldn't stop being worried. After all, seeing dreams for demigods is usually not a good sign and your girlfriend ending up in the infirmary after that? Definitely _not_ a good thing, but after listening to Grover I figured whatever had happened to Annabeth didn't have much to do with my dream.

So, here I was sitting at Poseidon's table wondering why I couldn't seem to ever catch a break. I mean, the war against Kronos had ended a year ago and even though I wasn't expecting all the monsters to be silent this thing going on seemed to be more than a few monsters attacking once in a while.

As always, right before dinner was served Dionysus came forward and told everyone about some recent news. I wasn't paying much attention to him right until he said

"Next week's capture the flag game is canceled," people started groaning but one glare from Mr.D and the dining pavilion was silent again," _because_ we will be having certain, very important guests coming over"

"Is it the hunters of Artemis?" Some camper braved. And suddenly there was a murmur of excitement in the air. After Thalia became a huntress, things between the hunters and the camp had cooled down a little. Of course it had something to do with Thalia but it might also be because the hunters had stopped blowing up our cabins.

"No, it's not the female brats" Mr.D cut in. For some reason he had taken to calling the hunters female brats. No on minded, the things between us had cooled down, yes, but that didn't mean we (or Mr.D) had to stop making up names for them which was a tradition Annabeth had accidently started.

"Our visitors are more…" Mr.D seemed to be thinking for the right word, but after not finding anything he settled with," _different_"

"So…Who are they?" what I suspect to be the same camper prompt. Mr.D seemed to have noticed who this camper was, because he wasn't looking very happily towards the Hermes table.

"You'll see" was all he said before going back to his table, and so the wood nymphs brought us our food.

Before I could start digging in Annabeth caught my eye and we came to an agreement; whoever was coming next week would definitely be a surprise for us.


	6. Annoying ManLady?

**First, I would like to apologize for my late update. I got the idea for this chapter awhile ago (about a week ago) but I didn't have a chance to start it just then. Shitty excuse, I know, but school's been killing me at that time so I couldn't focus on anything much. Now that school's over I hope I would have more time to write.**

**Also, this story has absolutely no relation to TLH. I had the idea before the book was published. So yeah…**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer (I guess I should start putting one from now on): I DON'T own anything aside from my imagination! And a few gazillion other things…**

Annoying Man/Lady?

Annabeth's POV

After Dionysus gave his speech I'll admit I was a bit disappointed. It would've been great to have Thalia around; I had missed her.

I had missed Thalia, true, but I had higher priorities to take care of. Things like ditching my siblings who won't stop questioning me about the progress I've made up in Olympus and talk to Percy. While on our way to the mess hall he had mentioned that he wanted to tell me something (something about a dream?), but before he could go on I remembered that I was the leader of the Athena cabin. Meaning I had to lead my cabin mates to the Athena table which stood out, empty in contrast to the other filled tables. I had apologized, told him that I would catch up with him before the camp fire and had stormed off towards the Athena cabin.

Well, catching up with him before the camp fire plan wasn't in any sort of progression.

I had started talking about meeting with Percy, "at this time?" Malcolm had helpfully added, and well…A few eyebrows were raised, and I had (embarrassingly) blushed and quickly changed the subject.

Why did siblings have to be so annoying?

So, all I could do during the camp fire was sit in my place and sing half-heartedly to whatever song the Apollo cabin favored.

Well, not exactly.

I would glance at Clarisse once every often with her new hairdo (anything to pass the time), who was busy giving away murderous looks to anyone who was looking at her, and especially to Grover who was cowering at the area farthest of Clarisse. Poor goat boy.

_Then go there and do something before Clarisse pounces on Grover and rips him into shreds instead of sitting here and entertaining yourself._

_It's you again? _I notified my conscience.

_Don't you mean you? And seriously, I'm always here I just prefer to speak up at moments of paranoia… _

_This arguing with yourself thing is really getting old…And I have other things to worry about right now than some stupid prank someone pulled on Clarisse._

_Other things like sitting and doing nothing? Doing what you're doing isn't going to make time go faster…_

And so on I argued with myself, which was pretty pointless and mental at the same time but as I said earlier, anything to pass the time.

After the camp fire I had just enough time to see Percy going off towards the general direction of the arena with some kid before I was whisked into the crowd of campers who wanted to know what had happened earlier today with me, Grover and Clarisse.

No matter how many times I told them that I had no idea, they would just pretend I hadn't answered and ask the question again.

Finally, right when I was about to go towards the violent approach of answering the campers' questions the conch horn rang for the last time that day indicating the end of curfew. While going towards my cabin I made a detour to Poseidon's cabin but left after not seeing anyone, Percy in particular, there.

I would have to wait until tomorrow.

That night I saw a dream that totally disoriented my mind.

I was engulfed by darkness. In a distance I saw light and started sprinting towards it, but the problem was the more I ran, the further the light seemed to get.

Typical, I thought to myself even though I was beginning to panic. Right when I was about to give up and just settle to wherever I was, I saw him.

Or was it her? I couldn't decide; it was as if the person coming out of the light was morphing between genders.

Suddenly, the figure smiled in a taunting way and began speaking.

"Daughter of Athena…" She trailed off, spitting out my mother's name as if it were venom.

What was up with this lady, or man, or whatever it was, to just barge into my peaceful (or not so) dream and dishonor my mom in simply the way she said her name?

I opened my mouth to ask just that but soon realized that I couldn't speak. Ugh, this dream was getting annoying and the way that man/lady was smiling? It was pretty infuriating.

"The son of Poseidon can do much better", were the man/lady's last words before I woke up.

I looked at the clock placed on my bedside table and saw that it was 3:00 am.

What the hell? I wondered to myself as I made my way out of bed. I wasn't going to sleep again anytime soon…

I decided to take a stroll around camp to clear my mind. After walking for about 5 minutes I found myself in front of Cabin 3. I decided to enter the cabin for an unknown reason; as if the black-haired boy probably drooling his way off into dreamland inside the cabin was a magnet. I opened the door as quietly as I could and made my way into the cabin, trying my best to avoid the creaky floorboards.

Then I saw Percy, lying face-forth in his bed with the sheets spread all around him.

He was restless; probably a bad dream, mumbling things and kicking the air once in a while and I wondered what the dream could be about. Suddenly his eyebrows scrunched up and he said a sentence that hurt me more than carrying the sky.

"I love you Caenis, forget the daughter of Athena"

**So, whaddaya think? Poor Percy, though I wonder why he said something like that? Oh wait, I already know. So I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Tell me in a review if you want the next chapter to be in Percy's or Annabeth's POV. I feel like being cruel and leaving Annabeth in the dark for a little longer…What do you think?**

**REVIEW! (And of course…READ!) **

**PFF**


End file.
